powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Telephonies
Telephonies is the sixth episode of Season 1. Synopsis The Gangreen Gang invade the Mayor's office and begin making prank calls to the Powerpuff Girls, sending the girls on a wild goose chase as they suspect Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo and Him are committing evil crimes. But when the three villains investigate further, the Gangreen Gang soon find themselves on the end of the villains' wrath. Plotline The Gangreen Gang, with their juvenile activities, decide to pull some crank calls on random citizens of Townsville, including the Narrator, thus interrupting the usual intro. After Arturo tricks the Professor into thinking he's won ten million dollars, and Big Billy botches up a bad joke about his name, an inspired Ace hatches a scheme---to get the Mayor to leave City Hall, leaving the Powerpuff Hotline unguarded. With Grubber's help impersonating Ms. Bellum, the crew manage to sneak in. They call the girls, first saying that Mojo Jojo is hatching an evil scheme. But as they crash in through his roof, they find him confused (after a quick beating)---he was simply taking a nap after reading the paper. Confused and embarrassed, they head back home. The phone rings a second time, exclaiming that Fuzzy Lumpkins has "gone plum crazy." But again (and after another quick beating) they find Fuzzy to be innocent---he had been taking a bath. Still a bit confused, and a tad upset as they think that the Mayor is pulling their legs, the girls sheepishly leave an enraged Fuzzy and race home again. Soon, the hotline rings again. Still cranking the girls for laughs, they convince them, despite Blossom's initial suspicion, that HIM is up to something as well. Rushing over to HIM's living space, they find that the demon is simply exercising. The girls act very cautiously and question HIM about what's going on but HIM assures them he doesn't know anything and politely brushes the girls off. As the girls leave, however, he angrily calls Mojo, who is already speaking to Fuzzy about their incidents with the girls. Mojo connects Him to the conversation, and they all agree they should complain. HIM eventually dials City Hall, where the phone rings. The Gangreen Gang have all fallen asleep, after trashing the place and ordering a ton of pizzas. Billy, who's awakened by the chiming of the phone, answers it, and slips to HIM that it was he and the Gangreen Gang who had been making crank calls to the girls all day, via the Powerpuff Hotline, after tricking the mayor to leave. Mojo, HIM, and Fuzzy all rush over, and give the gang a senseless beating. The Mayor then returns and finds them fighting in his office and he calls the girls, but they don't listen to him, thinking it's just another joke. The Mayor calls again, but Buttercup melts the hotline with her eye lasers. The episode ends with the trio saying goodnight to the Professor, who is still on hold on another phone, still thinking he's won ten million dollars. So once again, the day is saved thanks to...Mojo, Fuzzy and HIM? Characters * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup ) * The Gangreen Gang * Mojo Jojo * Fuzzy Lumpkins * HIM * The Mayor of Townsville * Professor Utonium Quotes :Him: Mojo Jojo on the phone; demonic voice Mojo! It's me... voice Him! :Mojo Jojo: Yes, sir! What is it? :Him: demonic You won't believe what just happened! :Mojo Jojo: The Powerpuff Girls just broke in unexpected? :Him: WHAT?! How did you know?! :Mojo Jojo: The same thing happened to me and Fuzzy Lumpkins. He's on the other line. :Him: Well, put him on! :puts Fuzzy on the line :Fuzzy Lumpkins: with fury BUSHWHACKED IN MY BIRTHDAY SUIT!! :Him: This is an outrage! :Mojo Jojo: You are right! We are all citizens! Evil citizens, but citizens nonetheless! :Fuzzy Lumpkins: BIRTHDAY SUIT!! Cries :Him: We should complain! :Mojo Jojo: But to whom? :__________________________________________________________________________________________ :Fuzzy and HIM arrive at the Mayor's office upon learning the Gangreen Gang are responible for the girls breaking in on them :HIM: So, you guys like to make crank calls. :three villains charge at the gang and give them such a beating Trivia *In this episode, Grubber can perfectly impersonate The Mayor and Ms. Bellum. However, in Buttercrush, he had a poor impersonation of Buttercup *This episode has a few rare peeks into the villains's lives, showing that they're not involved in criminal activities 24/7---they seem to lead fairly "normal" lives for the most part. **Mojo Jojo- Sleeping after reading the newspaper **Fuzzy Lumpkins- Taking a bath while playing the banjo **HIM- Exercising *In the beginning of the episode, when Big Billy messes up a prank call, Ace attempts to save it and end it quickly, stuttering, but then saying,"Prince Albert---the fridge!" This is a reference to two well known prank calls: "Is your refrigerator running?" and "Do you have Prince Albert's head in a can?". *This is the first time the day is saved by someone other than the Powerpuff Girls and one of the few times villains save the day. **This is the first time Mojo Jojo saves the day. He saves the day four other times after this. **This is the only time where Fuzzy Lumpkins or HIM saves the day. *This is the only episode where the Powerpuff Girls and Gangreen Gang don't directly interact with each other. *In this episode Fuzzy is shown with pink furred feet and legs but for the rest of the series they are hairless. *This episode and Meet the Beat-Alls are the only two episodes where Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Him get along with each other. **Strangely, in this episode, Him was the leader of the group, while in Meet the Beat-Alls, Mojo Jojo led the group. However, in Meet the Beat-Alls, Princess Morbucks joined the gang. *When Mojo Jojo answers the phone, he address HIM as "Sir," hinting that Mojo Jojo recognizes HIM as being the number 1 of all villains in Townsville, unlike in "Custody Battle" *Even HIM himself says to Mojo "It's me, HIM." Though it could be this way so that HIM's real name wouldn't be revealed to Mojo. *During the last scene, when the Mayor arrives back at his office to find Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and HIM fighting the Gangreen Gang, and phones the Powerpuff Girls on the hotline, it is clearly shown to be day through the window. However, in the Powerpuff Household, the girls are tucked into bed and it is shown to be night outside. *When the Gangreen Gang makes the third prank call on the girls, Blossom says "Hello, Mayor" the same way Jerry Seinfeld would often say "Hello, Newman" on Seinfeld. *The episode could possibly be a homage to, or parody of the story, "The Boy Who Cried Wolf" - The girls repeatedly think the mayor is calling them only to realize it was a joke. When an actual crime occurs, they assume he's joking again and don't show up, leaving the villains on their own. *'''Running gag: '''The Gangreen Gang snickered by making crank calls. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on the Gangreen Gang Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Fuzzy Lumpkins Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Episodes where Mojo Jojo saves the day Category:Episodes storyboarded by Clay Morrow Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Vhs